


I feel safe when you’re here

by Robronlover96



Series: Mental Health Verse pt. 1 [4]
Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Panic Attacks, Social Anxiety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 15:04:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18576928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robronlover96/pseuds/Robronlover96
Summary: Aaron has social anxiety. or anxiety in public places.





	I feel safe when you’re here

 Robert and Aaron were sat in the pub. they hadn’t been out in awhile so they decided to go out for some drinks, 

 They were both about halfway through their first pint, 

 When all of a sudden Aaron started to feel sick. his head started to hurt, which made him feel dizzy, he put his head in his hands and he looked at the floor, waiting for the dizziness to pass. Which it did not, 

the next thing he knew he could feel his heart starting to pound in his chest, and then his chest started to hurt. and then he started to sweat profusely, 

 

“Oh god! oh god! Oh god! he thought as she clutched his chest with his hands.

 

He took his his hands and he pressed them against his chest. and a sharp steering pain shot through his chest, 

 

His breathing was getting rather shallow. and he could feel a panic attack coming on, 

 

Aaron tried to calm himself down by taking small deep breaths. but it didn’t really work, and he could feel his airways were closing up. and they were getting narrower and narrower with each passing second, 

he knew he had to get out of here. he knew he had to go somewhere else, but where? 

 

He stood up from the table. His legs trembling as he did so, he pushed the chair away that he was sat on. And he ran to the toilets, 

 

Robert took notice of this. 

 “Aaron where are you going?” Robert Said “Aaron”

but he got no response,

 

He knew what was happening. Aaron was having a panic attack, and he knew that Aaron  

was never good at dealing with having one, 

he had to get to him and he had to get to him fast. 

 

So he stood up from where here he was sat and he followed Aaron through to the toilets.

Robert entered the bathroom. but Aaron was nowhere in sight,

 

”Aaron” Robert called out. “Aaron” he said again.

Suddenly he heard sniffles and sobs coming from one of the stalls, 

 

Aaron I’m coming in ok” Robert Said and with that he walked back a couple of steps, he ran straight for the door. And then the door flew open, breaking the lock in the process.

 

Robert saw that Aaron was sat on the toilet seat, he knees up to his chest. And his arms hugging his knees, and he was sobbing and he  

he had tear tracks running down his cheeks. 

 

Robert slowly walked towards Aaron. because he didn’t want to startle him, and he was shaken up enough as it was. so he didn’t want to push him over the edge even more, because that wouldn’t really help the situation would it? no it wouldn’t... 

 

“Aaron” he said softly “Aaron, babe” 

 

After a couple of seconds Aaron looked up at Robert, and Robert felt his heart shatter in two. Because Aaron looked so fragile, and so helpless. And he just wanted to hold him in his arms and never ever, let him go. 

 

“Come on babe” he said holding his hand out for Aaron to take “Lets go somewhere more comfortable shall we?” 

 

Aaron didn’t say anything, he just nodded.

and with that he took Robert’s hand and they walked out of the bathroom, Aaron was shaking violently and he was still sobbing loudly. and his breathing was rather harsh and inconsistent, 

 

They walked into the main part of the pub, and they were met with a concerned Chas. 

Chas walked out from behind the bar, and she walked up to Robert and Aaron.

”Is he okay?” She said her voiced laced with worry, “

 

Robert shook his head in response.

”No, no he’s not” he said,

 

She knew what was wrong with him, so she didn’t ask.

”Panic attack” she mouthed,

 

Robert nodded. 

“Yeah” he mouthed back, 

 

”Why don’t you take him into the back room” Chas said.

 

Robert nodded,

 

and with that. they walked behind the bar and then they made their way to the back room, 

They entered the back room and Robert sat Aaron down on the sofa, and then he sat next to him. 

Aaron’s breathing was still erratic and he was still shaking a lot,  

 

And it was soul destroying to say the least. It really was,

 

After a few seconds, Robert interrupted the silence. That lingered between and he spoke up, 

 

“Aaron” Robert said cupping Aaron’s face with his hands “Aaron, look at me” 

 After a few seconds he looked at Robert. 

His chest still felt tight and his heart was still racing a million miles an hour. And he still felt sick, and his head kind of hurt and he felt a little dizzy. 

Once he had Aaron’s attention he spoke up,

 “Breath with me babe, breath with me” he encouraged. Robert took his hands and he moved them backwards and forwards,  

“In and out” he said “In and out” motioning for Aaron to do the same. 

After several minutes of doing this, Aaron’s breathing had returned to normal. 

After a couple of minutes Robert broke the silence and he spoke up, 

“You okay?” he said just above a whisper.

 

Aaron shook his head, 

“No” he said quietly. It wasn’t too quiet but it wasn’t loud either,

 

Robert furrowed his eyebrows. 

“What’s wrong?” he said his voice laced with worry,

 

”M’ going to be sick” Aaron Said,

 

Robert jumped up from where he was sat. and he got a bucket from underneath the sink, 

and he walked back over to where Aaron was.

”Here be sick in this” he said, as he put bucket in Aaron’s lap. 

 

After a couple of seconds, Aaron doubled over and he gagged a couple of times. and then he retched into the bucket, 

 

Aaron was getting rather tense. And Robert noticed this. 

 

he rubbed circles in Aaron’s back. 

“It’s okay” he said soothingly “It’s okay, just let it out babe” 

 

After a couple of minutes he stopped expelling his stomach contents into the bucket, 

 

Aaron took his head out of the bucket. And he led against the back of the sofa,

”Better?” Robert Said.

 

Aaron nodded,

”Yeah much” he responded. 

 

The Room went silent for second Robert spoke up.

”Do you want to watch the T.V.” he said,

 

Aaron nodded. 

”Yeah” he said,

 

Robert turned on the T.V, he skimmed through the channels. And he put on a movie,

Aaron put his head on Robert’s shoulder. While Robert gently combed his fingers through Aaron’s hair, 

 

And they stayed like that for a while, Robert combing his fingers through his husband’s hair. while they both just sat and watched the movie, 

They didn’t watch all of it though.. because they both ended up falling asleep, about halfway through. 

 Some time later. Chas walked in and she saw her son and her son in law, cuddle up on the sofa. Still asleep with their foreheads touching, 

She couldn’t resist the temptation and she ended up take a photo of them both. 

To show them at a later date. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
